1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating a spread spectrum clock and a related apparatus, and more particularly, to a method for determining the timing point for switching frequency of the generated spread spectrum clock and a related apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The clock circuit is one of the most important components among the electronic devices, and it affects the performance of the whole system deeply. However, the clock signals at their frequencies always have a very strong electromagnetic interference (EMI). Usually, a threshold value is defined, and we hope that the EMI of the clock signals all fall under this threshold value.
Hence, by dynamically adjusting the frequency of the clock signals to disperse the energy of the clock signals to different frequencies, such technology is known as the Spread Spectrum Clock Generation.